Waiting
by arbitrarygirl
Summary: Time is both essential and irrelevant. Unnecessary as the measurement of years and seconds, but important for when it's the perfect moment… for when a soul is ready for its other half. All Human. J/A Fluff
1. Chapter 1

AN: Helloooo, here is the JA story I promised a looong time ago. :)

* * *

Time is both essential and irrelevant. Unnecessary as the measurement of years and seconds, but important for when it's the perfect moment… for when a soul is ready for its other half.

They almost met five times before my arrow struck.

…First…

Alice peeked nervously into the empty classroom. Never before had she ever been given detention, and throughout her string of schools, she heard enough horror stories about it. She hadn't heard anything terrible about the ones at _this_ school nor did she ask.

She knew that James kid was going to get her in trouble. She should've never had repeated the joke he told her like he'd asked, especially when her teacher could hear her.

Alice slunked into the room, taking her spot in the front. Because of her small size, teachers always had her moved to the front row. The room was still empty as she looked around, and deciding to be even more daring, she quickly moved back a few desks so that she was in the middle of the room. She laid her head down on the desk still looking around, amazed how different everything looked from that perspective.

She kept her head down when a couple of kids entered the room and made their way behind her. She closed her eyes hiding her face in her arms, wanting detention to hurry up and start already.

She wished that James had been caught and not her.

"Hey... Hey you…" Alice felt small jab in her back.

"Yes?" she turned around nervously, to see an older girl looking down at her.

"Do you know whose seat you're sitting in?"

"No," Alice said in a small voice. She started regretting moving to the back. She should have stayed in the front in her safe zone.

"Can't you read?" she pointed to the desk in front of her and Alice looked down spotting small writing in the lower corner of the desk.

_JWH was here_.

"JWH?" Alice looked up at the older girl.

"That's Whit's desk, and I would move it quick if I were you," she grinned looking behind her. "Too late..."

Alice stilled when she felt someone moving past her, and her eyes flicked to him as the boy sat down behind the older girl in front of her. The older girl narrowed her eyes at the boy and turned around to talk to him as Alice swiveled back around in her seat.

"Dude, she's in your seat."

"I don't care, Maria. This is my seat." Maria was her name. It did seem to fit her. Dark hair with tan skin and green eyes, she was very pretty.

"But that's your desk."

"I've written on hundreds of desks, plus it doesn't matter since I'm moving..." he told her as she huffed.

"What did you do anyway to get here this time?"

"Dress code violation - three in one day..."

"That's weak. I pulled out Charlottes chair from underneath her..."

"And you fractured her wrist when she fell," he added.

"I would have gotten away with it if Peter hadn't snitched."

"Again, you _broke_ her wrist. You can't do things like that Maria. You shouldn't hurt people because you feel like it."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

Alice gulped thinking about what this Maria girl could do to her tiny size. She sat so still in her seat hoping that she would become invisible.

"So hey you," Maria's voice was directed towards her, and Alice reluctantly turned her head to look at her. "What did you do? Were you late a whole bunch of days? Or you a sissy like Whit and got busted for dress code?"

"Um, I think I called my teacher a toad?"

"What?" the older girl laughed. "What do you mean you think? Who's your teacher?"

"Mrs. Banner, this boy made me tell a joke and I think I called her a toad. I'm not really sure."

"Are you serious? Mrs. Banner? I had no idea you were in 4th grade - 2nd maybe... Whit, how many detentions did Banner give you last year?"

"Lost count...she didn't like me very much. Probably because I got blamed for everything you did."

"So..." Maria turned back to Alice trying to change the subject. "You new? I've never seen you before."

"Yes, we just moved here from Houston..."

"Oh, you an army brat like the rest of us?"

"Uh, no. I'm actually from Mississippi, but my parents renovate houses, so we move around a lot, but usually in the same area so I don't have to change schools so much. But I don't mind it much, I kinda like starting over," Alice finished.

"Wow, you talk too much," Maria blinked at her, and Alice stiffened clamping her mouth shut. Maria turned around to say something to the blonde headed boy but she stopped short when she saw his face in a book.

"You're reading that again?" Maria said in an annoyed tone that Alice couldn't help but peek around her to see what it was.

"It's my favorite," his shrugged.

"Alright kids, sign the piece of paper as it goes around the room, I don't care what you do as long as you are silent."

Alice looked around stunned. _All they had to do was sit there_, she thought feeling relieved. Other kids laid their heads down while others pulled out homework. Alice pulled out a piece of paper and her pencil and began to doodle thinking about the mysterious boy two seats behind her.

They sat there for an hour having no idea that they would meet again years later - that they had found their other half when they were just ten years old - though the spark had been lit. They would be connected forever.

The teacher opened the classroom door signaling it was time for them to go. Alice looked down at her drawing and chewed her lip. She grabbed her backpack and hurried for the door with a hopeful smile on her face.

The tall gangly boy stood up and stretched watching the tiny girl fly out of the room. He nodded not really listening to his friend as she babbled on about something. He stopped, noticing the drawing the new girl had left behind. He smiled at the dementors looking up at a flying hippogriff with a wild looking Sirius Black riding it. He carefully folded it in half, tucking it in his book before following his friend out of the room.

* * *

AN: This is actually only a oneshot but there's more - don't worry. I wrote it some time last year in bits and pieces and I recently found it on a lost flashdrive (bc you know I'm a hardcore closet-writer)... So for my sake and your's, it'll be posted in six chapters instead of one 'long' choppy mess. I guess I'll post one or two chapters a day - one in the morning and one at night - sound good?

Also I just had to put a HP reference in there. I felt the need to mention dementors with the talk about souls...

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

…Second…

Jasper laughed jabbing his friend hard in the ribs and continuing their way through the tents and crowds. The annual carnival was in town and because the weather was drier than usual, everyone in the region flocked to it.

"Man, I told you it was gonna be lame."

"It's not so bad," Jasper shrugged as the other boy gawked at him. "Fine, I owe you a show."

"One that you don't want to go to," he pointed his finger at him.

"Alright…" he shrugged noticing an odd tent. "Hey we should get our fortunes told. Have you ever done that before, killjoy?"

"No, but it's a scam. That pyscho lady is just going to say that you'll have great fortune after something terrible happens to you, and then you'll be paranoid for the rest of your life."

"So you're scared?"

"I'm not scared. I'm just frugal. I'm not paying twenty bucks for bull shit."

"Okay I'll do it."

"I didn't say that you… crap," the boy resisted the urge to stomp his foot and followed his friend into the tent.

"Eh-looo Edwad and Jaspa," an older woman greeted them in a Caribbean accent. "Welcome..."

"How did she know our names?" The boy named Edward whispered to his friend.

"How does anyone know anything? My name is Carmen. What would you boys like to know?"

"What can you tell us?" Edward scoffed.

"I can see a great fortune in your future... Oh but something terrible - utterly terrible - will happen."

Edward raised an eyebrow at his friend huffing as he crossed his arms.

"I - I also... Can hear through these curtains and hear everything you say. I am no psycho lady. I'm _psychic_," Carmen huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jasper snickered turning his face into his shoulder trying to muffle the noise.

"Sorry," Edward breathed staring down at his lap.

"Well then, I'll tell you what I see. No guarantees on great fortune or misfortune..."

"Then what do you see?" Jasper asked carefully.

"Most of the time… I see souls."

"You see dead people?" Edward asked trying not to laugh.

"No! Souls and ghosts are not the same. I can see your other halves."

"Other halves?"

"You halfling - your purpose in life is to find your other soul. Your one true love..."

"Oh... So you're going to tell us who our soul mates are?" Edward questioned.

"No, but I can give you clues - what I can see."

"Alright, what can you see?" Edward leaned forward as Jasper rolled his eyes at him.

"Give me your right palm," Carmen directed as Edward reluctantly placed his hand in hers, and she closed her eyes. She hummed and the boys looked around waiting for the candle lights to flicker or the wind to breeze the curtain of beads. "BS!"

"What?"

"BS...?" Edward mumbled. "BS! Bull shh... come on Jay. She's pulling our leg." Edward jumped up and hurried out of the tent. Jasper turned to Carmen to apologize.

"Yes," she nodded. "And for you her name-"

"I actually don't want to know, sorry," Jasper shook his head. "I'd - I'd rather live in the moment than keep looking for a girl named Beth or whoever."

"Smart boy, you are. She is too, your halfling. She is very close; her soul is strong with the universe..."

"Uh well thank you. Have a nice... life," he waved leaving some money on her table.

"You will too Jasper Whitlock Hale, you will too…" her voice seemed to echo in his head.

"Dude, what the hell took you so long? I can't believe we paid ten dollars for that-"

"I paid ten dollars for that," Jasper corrected him.

"And it was total bull shit. She messed with me the whole time. She said it herself. BS - oh excuse me," Edward stepped away from a girl before continuing to a corndog stand.

"Sorry miss, he's just a little riled up."

"It's alright," the girl nodded feeling a little dazed. "Thank you."

Jasper skipped over to catch up to his friend as the girl shifted in her spot watching them walk away.

"Bella? You okay?"

"Alice... I just saw the most beautiful boy ever..."

"What?" Alice laughed. Never once had she ever seen her friend go ga ga over a boy.

"Seriously beautiful. Inhumanly... his friend too."

"Really? Where are these beautiful boys?" she asked glancing at the faces in the crowd.

"Um," Bella looked back where she'd seen the two boys last. They had disappeared. "They're gone."

"Maybe they were ghosts," Alice snickered.

"Would you two ladies like a free reading?" A soft voice asked them. A small woman with long gray hair held her tent open, gesturing for them to enter.

"Oh no th-"

"Sure," Alice smiled ignoring Bella's stare. "What do you see? Exactly?"

"What do you want me to see?"

"Whatever you can, please," Alice shrugged.

"Now please, left palms," she held out a hand for each of them to place theirs in. The girls exchanged dramatic looks as the woman started humming.

"You, your other half will be EC..."

"My other half?" Bella stammered.

"She means your soul mate," Alice nodded.

"Precisely, your true love will be EC."

"Easy?" Bella furrowed her eyes.

"Yes, EC... And you miss Alice..." the old woman turned to her.

"I'd rather not-"

"I had a feeling you might say that. I understand. It was a pleasure meeting you ladies..." she smiled, getting up to escort them out.

"Err thank you," Bella bowed her head, unsure of the proper goodbye to a psychic.

"Thank you, have a nice night," Alice waved as they left.

Carmen moved back into the tent and sat down in her comfortable chair. It wasn't too often she had the chance of meeting people - teenagers for that matter - with such strong connected souls. It had been too long since she had a real connection with the spiritual world. It was nice having not to lie...

She picked up her deck of cards and shuffled them twice before splitting the deck in half. She flipped over the top card on the right deck and smiled.

A white rabbit.

She looked back up at the doorway waiting for the person to come back in.

"Sorry to bother you, but... Could I get that name?"

* * *

AN: Hmmm, who do you think showed up at the end? I don't think there's a real Tarot card with a white rabbit… It was kind of allusion to Alice in Wonderland…

Also I've always always always wanted to do a BxE story about the psychic and their initials. It never felt right, but I was able to put it here…

And I forgot to mention, Cupid – like the god, is sort of narrating the story… kinda, strangely, and in certain parts….

Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

…Third…

"Excuse me – sorry!" the girl apologized as she stumbled along the halls and up the stairs to her new dorm room. Even though she was carrying a box that weighed two tons, she seemed to bounce off every person in the crowded hall.

"Need some help?" a voice asked on the other side of the box.

"Please! Thank you so much, I've – aaaaahh! Alice!" the girl dropped her side of the box, sending her unexpected friend to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Flailing on the floor, drowning in your books," the tiny girl shuffled books off of herself.

"Sorry," she smiled helping her up and giving her a hug. "Really, what are you doing here? I dropped you off like four hours ago…"

"Bella, I couldn't let you do this by yourself especially since you just drove across country in your truck and helped me unload all of my crap!"

"Oh Alice, you didn't use your emergency money did you?"

"Eh, so I won't be able to eat for a semester or two," she shrugged.

"Alice! You-"

"Relax I already applied for a job on campus. I'll live… how many more boxes you got left?"

"Six, I think."

"Okay let's go," Alice turned. "Oh you should've gotten this guy to help you," she pointed to the open door across the hall.

"What guy? I haven't seen anyone in there," Bella frowned.

"It's a guy – see that dirty Seahawks jersey? What if he's from Washington too? Wouldn't that me amazing?"

"Yeah amazing…"

…

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night? I'm sure my roommate won't mind…" the guy grunted as he mis-stepped on the stair.

"Nah, I've got a flight in four hours," he friend snorted behind him.

"Jasper, really…"

"Edward, really… thanks though. I really think this place is going to be awesome for ya," he said, setting the heavy box down with a thud.

"Yeah cause, Dartmouth's where all the shit is happenin' yo," Edward deadpanned.

"Seriously, school is gonna be awesome…"

"Jas, you know what I think you're doing is amazing. I hate spending time with my grandparents – I couldn't imagine staying with them and trying to take care of them," he shivered.

"You'd change your mind once you realize time is running out."

"Yeah, well you've never had your face pinched by my grandma. My cheeks are still numb… Uggggh," Edward groaned rubbing his face in his palms.

"Dude chill out, some chick is gonna see you," Jasper smirked.

"Right, because with my luck there's gonna be a hot girl out in the hall and waiting to fall into my arms."

"Come on, give me a ride to the airport," he pushed him into the hall.

"Whoa you okay?"

Jasper looked out to see Edward holding a petite brunette.

"Sorry," she sputtered with a bright face.

"I'll meet you at the car…" he patted his friend's shoulder and made his way through the maze of students and their things.

"Yeah sorry, my friend Alice locked me out of my room," she blushed.

"You can wait in my room if you want. I gotta… do something," he blinked. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"Bella, nice too meet you," she grinned taking his outstretched hand.

…

…

"Please ma'am just listen – listen please! I have a ticket for a later flight today – My wife – Please I need to be on this plane! I need to get back to New York!" A frazzled looking man begged as people started to board the plane.

Jasper tugged on his bag and stopped to listen to the poor guy. He set his hand on his shoulder to garner his attention as the man jumped, turning around.

"What's wro-"

"My wife's in labor. I need to be there!"

"Okay, here" Jasper held out his ticket.

"Just like that?" the man's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, you need it. I can wait… eight hours," Jasper read his new boarding pass as he switched theirs.

"Bless you, bless you – you're a godsend. Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem," Jasper shook his head smiling.

"What's your name? We haven't picked out a name yet, and it's a girl but I can still try to find a way to get your name in there!"

"Um…" he grimaced. "Jasper… Jasper Hale."

"Oh," the man's face fell. "Middle name?"

"Whitlock… it's a family name."

"Uh huh…"

"Well good luck on that and congratulations with the baby," Jasper nodded politely.

"Baby! Right, I have to go. Thank you so much Jasper! I will never forget this. Thank you!" the man waved, hurrying to board the plane.

Jasper waved back and turned away heading for the food court.

…

The man sat down in his new seat and tried his best to keep calm. He fumbled through the front pocket of the seat in front of him and adjusted the window shade. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he glanced back at the time – it had only been seven minutes since he sat down, and the supposedly-booked plane was only half full.

"Gotta be kidding me…"

"Excuse me?" A soft voice spoke next to him.

"What?" he turned to look at the petite girl shoving a bag in the overhead compartment. "Sorry, I'm just talking to myself."

"Oh my friend does that all the time, but I mean she's not crazy. She might be now though; she claims that she just met her soul mate which is totally out of character for her. I guess the college experience does change a person… but I mean, it's only been two hours or whatever. I haven't cried much yet, so if I start having a breakdown, it's because I miss home. I from Washington state – the northwest coast. I've never seen the Atlantic Ocean before – I've heard the Pacific is better but it's all the same stuff right – H2O…"

"Yeah… right…" he blinked at her. He smiled when he noticed the plane was nearly full now, and that this girl would be a great distraction. "What school are you attending?"

"Columbia… for law, I think," she nodded.

"Wow congratulations."

"Thank you, so you leaving or going home?"

"Going home - my wife's going into labor. I hoped to god I won't miss it."

"Oh congratulations to you!" the girl squealed. "Is this your first? Because then you should be able to make it. This is only an hour and something flight, and if we're delayed a little bit, you should still be able to make it. Being in labor for the first time takes a while longer for the body to adjust and understand what to do."

"Good, that's good," he nodded.

"Is it a boy or girl? Do you know?"

"A girl," he grinned. "We haven't decided on a name yet."

"There's no harm in waiting until you meet her... though I hear Alice is a wonderful name," she hinted, jokingly.

"Alice, hmmm… actually this is a great story – I'm not even supposed to be here. I have a ticket for later tonight and I tried switching it, but there weren't any more seats available so I was outside the gate begging people to switch tickets with me and only one guy even looked at me. He was a kid your age, and he just gave me his ticket. I didn't even have to make an attempt at convincing him! I told him I'd tried to name her after him, but he had a… rather odd name."

"Oh?"

"But I've come up with Jasmine and Whitney… there aren't many girl forms of Jasper Whitlock-"

"Hale? Oh my god, I have to go," she jumped up from her seat as a flight attendant scolded her. "I have to get off the plane!"

"Sorry miss, but we've already started for the runway. You must sit down and put your seatbelt on."

"B-b-but…"

"The seatbelt sign is on, Miss," the flight attendant made a face her again.

"Sorry," the girl pouted plopping back down in her seat thinking over and over how she'd missed her chance. Her soul mate was right here – he was supposed to be sitting right next to her.

"Is something wrong?" the man asked worried.

"No, sorry it was nothing. Whitney's a nice name… so is Haley…" she nodded glumly.

_It would be okay_ she told herself. She rationalized that it wasn't "meant to be" yet like the other times she'd tried to facebook him or looked in an address book. The silver lining to this was that she he was a _real_ person. Jasper Whitlock Hale was her soul mate.


	4. Chapter 4

…Fourth…

Jasper slipped through the small crowds of people mingling and holding wine glasses. It was such a cliché to him. Wine and cheese at an art gallery. But this wasn't a fancy gallery; it was a smaller warehouse that hosted parties and shows. This was supposed to be a casual art show, at least that's what Jane had told him. He felt underdressed in his jeans and band t-shirt, and for once he almost wished that he had worn what Jane had picked out for him.

"Jazzy!" A blonde girl appeared in front of him. He cringed as she threw herself against him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He was weary of all of Jane's friends for he wasn't sure how true their friendship was at times like these.

"Heidi..." he greeted her curtly, shrugging away from her.

"Jane's set up in the back because you know that's where they place all best pieces," she rolled her eyes.

"Okay thanks," he nodded, noting the splattered swirl of colors behind her. "Nice..."

"Thank you," she smiled giving him a wink.

He nudged away from her and headed toward a small crowd behind him. He cringed when he passed by a sparkling necklace that could have been made from real diamonds.

"I need to get out of here," he grumbled under his breath.

He had to do a double take when he passed by a smaller painting. It was dark and filled with cool colors, but something in it reminded him Texas… maybe one of the parks near his home at night time? He switched gears and headed for it looking for the artist. He would have to ask them about it. But no one standing around was claiming it theirs... At most of these things, the artists liked to stand by their pieces and claim praise. Maybe this person was hiding and listening for honest criticism. He glanced around looking for a name plaque, but couldn't find one.

"Excuse me, do you know who the artist is?" he turned to a group of people standing there. Most of them ignored him except for the man who shook his head no.

Jasper shook his head annoyed. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a tired looking man walking around with a headset on and a clipboard in hand. He followed him through narrow paths of people trying to get his attention. Fortunately the man stopped and turned around quickly almost bumping into Jasper.

"Excuse me, sorry, but do you know who the artist is for that painting, over their?" Jasper asked politely pointing.

"Um, yeah... A.. Brandon, but didn't show up. They're supposed to be here to hang their frames and nameplates to make sure everything's okay. Once a piece was hung sideways and all hell broke loose, and we've got all of these protocols now-"

"Err, thank you," Jasper nodded and left the poor guy to his job. He didn't think he'd find someone who hated this more than him. He turned around and headed for the back of the gallery to find Jane and her _masterpiece_ of impressionism. Jasper didn't think it was that great. To him, impressionism was a good excuse for people who couldn't color inside the lines.

"How much do you want for it?" He heard someone ask.

_You can buy these_? Jasper thought excitedly. _Did I really want that painting?_

Yes, yes he did. Something about it just mesmerized him, and if he ever were to buy a painting. It'd be that one...

Jasper drifted over to the mysterious painting and looked it over again.

"There's something about it that's just..." A quiet feminine voice spoke from somewhere behind him.

"Yes there is," he agreed turning to look at her. She had a pretty, round face with brown hair and dark eyes. He couldn't tell from behind her glasses what color they were. "Your boyfriend a painter?"

"Uh yes, how did you know?" she wondered curiously.

"You have a little… paint on your neck," he motioned with his finger.

"Oh," she blushed trying to rub it off. "I'm going to kill him..."

"He was just probably letting everyone else know you were taken. I know from experience that it can be nerve wracking to let your pretty girlfriend walk around in a crowd by herself..." he tried to make her feel less embarrassed.

"You know if I weren't so in love with my Ben..." She trailed off, teasing.

"It's the southern charm. It can be a curse," he said catching the eye of tall, lanky guy on the other side of the room. He glanced at the small girl next to her and back at him.

_Ah the boyfriend_... Jasper thought taking a step back and giving him a nod.

"So these are available for purchase?"

"Yeah, you can by asking the artist, but I guess in this case, you can haggle with one of the directors. I know Ben had to sign all of this paperwork that the company in charge of this gallery gets like thirty percent," she scoffed.

"Wow, thank you," he politely turned away before Boyfriend would get worried not that either of them were flirting. Jealousy was not an easy emotion to control.

"Jasper!" Heidi's voice called out of the low murmuring of the crowd. He groaned turning toward her. "What are you-"

"Who are the directors? Or whoever is in charge?" he asked interrupting her.

"Why?"

"I want to buy something."

"Well it better be Jane's painting. She's having a fit that you haven't been back there to see her! She can't get a hold of you either."

Jasper rolled his eyes, frustrated. His phone would have been on, if Jane hadn't told him a hundred times to turn it off, complaining how it was always buzzing. He moved toward the back of the room even though the front entrance was calling to him now. He spotted his girlfriend chatting away with another man who was being just a little too friendly.

"Hey," Jasper greeted them with a tight smile and a touch to Jane's back.

"Oh hi… Alec this is Jazz, Jazz this Alec. He's from Italy! He's been to like every awesome museum!"

"It's Jasper," he mumbled shaking Alec's hand.

"Hello, I was just admiring her talent. I just love Impressionism," he croaked in a strange accent.

Jasper wanted to argue about its label as Impressionism, but stayed silent, not wanting to embarrass her in public. He also noticed that she had failed to introduce her as her boyfriend. He would have to do it soon, he decided, to break it off with Jane. But definitely gently and when she was settled down from this art show... Preferably in public.

"Excuse me sir, I was told you were interested in purchasing something?"

A woman, similar looking to the guy before but less stressed, approached Jasper causing him to tense when Jane whipped her head at him.

"Yeah it was a painting upfront," he started forward, feeling the heavy stare on the back of his head. Jasper fiddled with his fingers, rubbing them against his jeans. He didn't know how much it would cost. He was afraid to ask and hear large numbers, but he wanted it.

The price was shockingly low and Jasper didn't even have to write a check because he luckily had the cash on him. He paid the woman, and when he looked at the painting again, it warmed him that knowing that it was his.

"Jasper," a soft eerie voice startled him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm buying-"

"I know what you're doing! What the hell are you doing buying that piece of crap?"

"Jane, I won't do this now. You'll just end up embarrassing yourself."

"Embarrassing myself? I think you should be worry about your-"

"Jane!" Heidi whispered harshly. She was starting a scene.

"I think its time for me to leave," Jasper told her striding up to his painting and easily pulling it off of the wall. A few people gasped and now he was certain that they had made a scene...

By the time he'd hailed a cab Jane was pacing up behind him and jumped into the car with him. Jasper carefully placed the painting wrapped in his leather jacket in the front seat with the help of the taxi driver Laurent.

"I can't believe you bought another woman's painting," she snarled at him.

"I liked it and I don't care that the artist is a woman. You have no problems with Heidi being a woman."

"She's my friend!"

"I've never even seen or talked to this Brandon lady and I had no idea she was a she, but Heidi and any of your other friends have no problem flirting with me. It's a little creepy..."

"You're lying!"

"Jane, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore, were not working out. I think it's best if we didn't see each other." _Ever again_ he wanted to add.

"What?... B-but I th-thought we were going to get married?" she started sobbing.

"We've only been dating for four months!"

"B-b-but I found this ring," she held out her hand. A large jeweled ring sat on her finger.

"Shit Jane! What the hell are you doing with that! It was locked in my safe in my closet! How did you even get it?"

"I c-can cr-crack a sss-ssafe…"

"What the-"

"You shouldn't have led me on and bought another woman's painting!"

"Well, if you wanted someone to buy your painting you should have flirted better with that Italian!"

"Oh go to hell!"

"I'm trying, but you won't let me go!"

"Chee chee see par ieeee," Laurent the cabbie kept singing gibberish to himself. It was best to keep things calm as possible in situations like these, but he really had no idea what to do but mumbling and pretending that everything was alright. "Par ray ray ray ya…"

"Could I please have my ring?" Jasper asked her, holding out his hand as she struggled to pull it off. He jammed it into his pocket and muttered something under his breath.

"Crazy? Oh I'll show you crazy," Jane threatened shoving her finger at him and still sobbing.

"Okay! We here!" Laurent parked the cab and watched in the rearview mirror as the unlucky man jumped out. The girl scrambled out behind him as he opened the front passenger door and handed him his money.

"Thank you," he sounded defeated, grabbing his painting.

"I pray for you," Laurent nodded as he shut the door closed.

…

"Taxi!" Alice yelled, leaning off the curb. She sighed in relief when a yellow cab pulled up in front of her, and a smile grew on her face as she realized it was her favorite cabbie.

"Miss Alice! How are you tonight? Hot date?"

"Oh Laurent, I wish… I'm super late for my show at the-"

"The one on Beverly Road?"

"Yes! I was there to set up my piece, but I was told to dress super casual, but everyone showed up in cocktail dresses and suits! Oh my gosh Laurent, I was so embarrassed. I had to run back home and change."

"Oooh Miss Alice, your fashion would not have been noticed…" Laurent explained the story of the poor man and his crazy girlfriend.

"Oh you must mean Jane. She is a little unstable… So when are you finally going to take me to France, Laurent? Show me all the best places?"

"When my wife graduates with her super Masters degree from super Columbia… Sooo about five more years and then I'll be able to drop one of my jobs."

"You're so sweet. It's amazing – ow!" Alice yipped as something stabbed her bottom. "What – oh my gosh Laurent! Look at this ring! I- is this real? – oh that poor guy left his ring…"

"He might be better off without it," Laurent laughed, pulling up to the curb.

"Here," Alice handed him her fare and the ring.

"Hold the ring; you can keep it safe if the man ever calls to lost-n-found. It would be lost in the garage or I might even sell it. It'd cover half our debt."

"Then here; you can sell it."

"No no, Miss Alice, _though we travel the world over to find the beautiful, we must carry it with us or we find it not._ Listen to our friend Ralph and carry it with you and you will find the most beautiful thing ever created…"

"The Louvre?" Alice giggled.

"Minus a few letters," he muttered as she closed the door.

* * *

AN: Laurent quoted Ralph Waldo Emerson there at the end about love – hopefully you got that…


	5. Chapter 5

…Fifth…

The large police officer pulled himself out of his cruiser and carefully made his way to the car he pulled over. It was almost shift change, and he was glad for it had been a long day. The trainee he'd been paired up liked to talk and asked irrelevant questions all day. He wouldn't even be quiet when they called for a black Mercedes over the radio as it was involved with an armed robbery; he'd point to every dark sedan and demand that he'd chase it. Fortunately for him, the trainee had a minor family emergency and had to be dropped off at the station.

"How ya doing Officer?" the young kid asked with a fake smile.

"Faaannntastic," he shook his head. "You know this zone is a 45? You were going at least 70."

"Was I?" the kid hummed. "My speedometer is broken. I've been meaning to get it fixed."

"Make sure that you do, but I gotta write you a speeding ticket…License and registration, please."

"Alright, that's fine," he fidgeted in his seat. "Cullen? You aren't Matthew Cullen, by chance are you?"

"No, Emmett Cullen," the police offer shook his head. He started scribbling on his pad and remembered the call earlier about a black Mercedes. He stopped writing, noticing the dent in the bumper covered in flecks of bright yellow.

"Sir, license and registration?" he asked, resting a hand on his holster and moved back to the driver's window. "Sir?"

"I got it, I got it!" he called leaning over to the glove box.

Before he could react, the police officer was forced to the ground. He gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him, and the black Mercedes sped off. He tried to get up, but the sharp pains in his abdomen stopped him. When he looked down, his hands were covered in blood. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to forget the sight and the pain. He crawled a foot to his car before stopping to rest; he laid his head down on the cool pavement.

It was almost soothing as he laid there listening to echoes and feeling soft vibrations. He could almost fall asleep there; he thought if this was dying he didn't mind it so much. He was almost snoring when a bright light woke him, and then he felt someone poking him and shouting at him.

"Wake up, wake up! Hello? A cop has been shot! On route 502 near Montlake! No… My name is Jasper Hale…no… no! Hurry up – he's been shot! Jesus, I should just have driven you myself," the man cursed. "Hey man, they're on their way. You'll be fine…"

"Radio in – suspect – East 502 – black Mercedes –dent in bumper," the police officer croaked.

"What?" the man shook his head. "What do you want me to do?"

"Radio – cruiser – use – suspect 502 – East – black-"

"Mercedes, okay okay, I'll be right back," the man disappeared from his view. He could hear his voice shouting from the car, and then he was back pressing hard against his chest. "So what's your name?"

"Emmett," he coughed.

"I'm Jasper, how are you?"

"What do you think?"

"I meant in general – what's going on in your life?"

"Great. My new partner sucks, my rent went up another forty bucks, and my last girlfriend broke up with me for a chick."

"Well, look on the bright side your life couldn't get any worse."

"What about dying? Oh wait, that would be better… is that rain?"

"No," Jasper told him as he quickly took off his motorcycle jacket and positioned it over Emmett's head so that rain wouldn't hit his face. "But at least you won't have to see your partner for a while after this, and girls dig scars…"

"Thanks," he coughed sarcastically as the sirens were getting closer.

"Hear that? There almost here. Too bad I couldn't drive you in your cop car. That would have been awesome."

"If I live, you got it."

"I'm holding you to that."

An ambulance pulled up to them, and a blonde woman jumped out rushing towards to the two men on the ground. Jasper stood back as the EMT's worked for a minute before putting him on a stretcher. He tried to make himself as small as possible as they climbed into the ambulance. The woman sat next to him in the back checking tubes and wires and putting more pressure onto the officer's chest.

"Can you tell me what your name is?" she asked, startling him.

"Jasper Hale!"

"I meant him," she glared at him, nodding at Emmett.

"I… don't know," Emmett mumbled. Jasper panicked as he had told him just five minutes ago. "What's your name? Angel?"

"No," she smiled. "Rosalie…"

"Rosalie… I think… my name's Emmett. Not sure though," he tried smiling back. "Could I get your number for when I do remember for sure?"

"We'll see," she told him, not feeling the need to roll her eyes. It happened often when someone tried to hit on her, but to her something was different about Emmett. Maybe it was because he was a police officer; maybe that was why she felt the strong, overwhelming urge to take care of him. The SPD always took care of her and her partner; she always made sure to return the favor.

…

The next day Emmett laid back in his hospital bed eating his second Jello cup as his uncle Carlisle recited more rules for him about healing properly. The bullets hadn't done too much damage, and he would be able to leave in a week.

"And stop moving around so much. I'm sure that pretty EMT will be back soon. She said she would."

"I hate having to do nothing all day," Emmett whined.

"I could get your Aunt Esme to bring her knitting. I'm sure she'd love to torture – I mean teach you how-"

A knock interrupted him.

Emmett whipped his head to the door to see a tall blonde man holding a vase of flowers. "Oh you shouldn't have," he deadpanned staring blankly at Jasper.

"I know I know, but I figured you couldn't have a beer, but at least you could give these to Rosalie, the EMT you were hitting on," he laughed.

"Oh thanks. That'll work out great, and I still owe you that favor."

"I remember," Jasper smiled, excited. "But it'll have to wait. I've got to go back east for a couple of weeks."

"Have we met before?" Carlisle asked, standing up from his chair in the corner so that he could clearly look at Jasper.

"Dr. Cullen? Hello, I was good friends with Edward in high school."

"That's right! What a small world. I must thank you for helping my nephew. You helped save his life… and they caught the guy. I heard you helped with that too."

"I don't like to take too much credit. We'll just stick with saving his life, so I can get my favor."

"Stick around, Edward will be here soon," Emmett suggested.

"I really can't. I'm on my way to the airport, but make sure you give him my number – I haven't seen him in a few years."

"Will do – thanks again for the flowers!" Emmett called out as Jasper left the room. Several nurses glanced at him questioning and whispering as he walked away.

…

An hour later three people bustled into the small room waking up a cranky Emmett and got scolded by a pretty blonde woman.

"Emmett, how're you feeling?" A pretty brunette asked him, looking at him and his tubes worried.

"Sorry, we tried to get here sooner, but _someone_ couldn't find her perfect jeans," the tall man with a head full of messy red hair rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I had a feeling I needed to wear them. They make my ass look perfect," the small woman, with the pixie hair cut, defended herself turning to show off her rear.

"Sorry Alice, mostly everyone I've seen on this floor is old or a woman," Emmett smiled.

"Do you happen to have any chocolate on you?"

"No, but I'll go get you some! Anything in particular? Never mind I'll just one of everything," she darted out of the room.

"Oh Edward, the guy who pulled over to help me – he knows you. Jasper Hale?"

"What? No way!"

"Yeah, I've got his number somewhere, but he's out of town for a couple of months."

"Of course it was him. Remember that one game we played Bella, I said that Jasper was mostly likely to save someone's life," Edward shook his head, amazed.

"Yeah well, another important person in that process was Rosalie," Emmett smiled at the woman sitting next him.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," she waved before looking back at Emmett. "Ow!" she slapped her arm. "Something just bit me."

* * *

AN: Harty har har, yes the pinch was suppose to be like cupid shooting his arrow… There was a bit with Cupid narrating but I didn't like it so I took it out


	6. Chapter 6

…Final…

"So what is Emmett doing again?"

"Some _secret mission_ that's completely non-work related in his squad car. I can't know about it until after it happens so he can deny it or something. Emmett's logic is spotty sometimes…"

"Not as spotty as Alice's attention span."

"Selective hearing, much? Should we wake her?"

"She looks like she's concentrating hard on something…"

"That's what she said…?"

"God, it's so obvious you're dating Emmett. Alice? Alice!"

"What?" Alice asked, blinking at her friends across the booth.

"Bella and I are going outside to wait for Emmett and Edward; are you coming with?" her pretty blonde friend asked.

"Ew Rosalie, no thanks. I'd rather not die of your secondhand smoke," Alice frowned as they slid out of the booth.

"I'll make sure we don't leave you again," Bella told her as she moved to the front counter.

Alice picked up a dessert menu and licked her lips as she read off the pies. She ordered a slice as soon as the waitress asked.

"Mmm mmmm," Alice yummed.

"Is it good?" the waitress laughed. She stuck a pencil into her soft bun of gray hair and smiled sweetly, watching her customer enjoy her pie.

"I've never had apricot-raspberry before, but it's delicious. I've never drooled so much in my life."

"Thank you," she laughed. "My boss can devour one in minutes. I have to keep making them smaller so he doesn't kill himself."

"Hmmm, did you decorate the place too? I love it," Alice motioned towards the nearest wall. Framed collections of doodles and drawings, varying age and talent.

"No, my boss. He collects the strangest things. He's not even into art except for the one painting in his office. But it also brings in business. Kids come in and try to get their stuff on the wall."

"Smart – sounds cool too," she nodded mumbling through her bites.

"Next week he's got a glass guy coming in to measure the tables so he can put drawings there too."

"Hmm, you accept napkin art?" Alice pulled out a pen.

"I've got a stack of old papers here," the waitress placed a yellow yard sale flier on the counter.

Alice flipped it over and made stray marks on the edge as she twirled her ring with her thumb, thinking. It didn't take long for her to start, and a portrait of her pie goddess appeared quickly.

"Oh dear, that's beautiful."

"Of course it is, it's you," Alice smiled, holding it up for her to see.

"Oh that's sweet – you're going to make me cry," the older woman turned around to hide her tears.

"Rini, can I get a slice, please ma'am?" A deep voice asked as the bell hanging above the front door sounded. "You okay, Rini?"

"Fine," she waved back at him, trying to shoo him away as he moved behind the counter.

Alice froze, still griping her sketch.

"What's wrong? You're crying…" the man rubbed her shoulder. He was tall and lean and had an airy quality about him that made him seem charming.

"I am not – it's just refreshing to meet a nice young person these days, and no you can't have a slice. I've just gave away the last bit," she sniffed.

"You sold my slice? But you always save me one," he pouted, huffing and pushing his wavy blonde hair back.

"Couldn't disappoint this sweet darling, now could I Jasper?" Rini turned back to Alice with a smile.

Jasper glanced at the small woman across from him and did a double-take. The pit of his stomach was starting to warm as if he was thawing from the inside out. He glanced down quickly at the perfectly detailed sketch of Rini and noticed the large, familiar ring on her finger. The air was knocked out of him as he gaped at the beautiful woman.

Rini cautiously eyed the young pair, flicking her eyes back and forth before taking Alice's sketch and slipping away.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale… you've kept me waiting," Alice finally spoke with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he grinned with a small nod.

…

Funny thing about humans – no matter how hard we try to guide them, they still make their own destinies. Things change and plans are altered as _Fate is not the ruler, but the servant of Providence. _

* * *

AN: And hello readers, I give you a story without the awesomely cheesy-title oneliner, but don't worry there was still cheese.

Quotes: "The hands of Fate keep time on a heart-shaped watch." – Darren Shan (I didn't actually use this one, but I was going to and I like it and I thought you guys would too)

"Fate is not the ruler, but the servant of Providence." – Edward G Bulwer-Lytton

So that's it. Jasper and Alice is hard for me to write because they're too perfect or at least that's how I see them. I'm currently working on another Rosalie/Emmett and about four Edward/Bella stories. Hopefully I'll post those soon. :)

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
